


why me?

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel, Caring Sam, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, No Smut, Orphan Reader, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, same sex couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel want to adopt you  ( a young girl) but your nervous...what will happen during your first meeting  with the couple?</p><p>My first sabriel Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel and Gabe Winchester,those were the names of the two men who wanted to adopt you,you didn't have a problem that they were partners, a few of the other kids from the foster center were also adopted by couples of the same Gender,but you wanted to know out of all the kids they could have chosen why did they choose you?

Today would be the day you met them for the first time and you were nervous miss Linda who was in charge of your case told them about you(good things you hoped) but what if they took one look at you and changed their minds?you had only been with a few families none of which seemed to truly accept you..I mean why would they you didn't have any talent like the ones that were related to them by blood,you preferred to sit in the small room they gave you and read,you loved your books especially the wizard of Oz. You were actually in the middle of a chapter when miss Linda poked her head into your room and smiled.

"They're here F/N!" She said smiling she knew you had a tough time finding the right family but she was sure that the Winchesters would be perfect for you.

You nodded at her and smiled.you slowly got up out of your chair and smoothed out your F/C Dress you then tucked your book under your arm and walked towards the meeting room ,before you opened the door you made a silent prayer "Dear God…I don't know if you can hear me but please promise me that I won't let this couple down,please let them see that I'm a good kid and I deserve a family." You closed your eyes and turned the knob Hoping your father in heaven heard you.


	2. Chapter 2

As you turned the knob and opened the door you saw 2 men sitting at a table one had long brown hair and wore a blue plaid flannel shirt he kind of reminded you of Paul bunyon the lumber jack the other had sandy colored hair and wore a green jacket with a maroon button up top underneath.

These were the men who wanted to adopt you.

You walked in and closed the door,you then quietly made your way over and sat down in the chair across from them.

"Hi honey it's nice to meet you." The sandy colored hair man said softy 

The shaggy haired man took a hold of his hand and then smiled at you.

"I'm sorry We haven't introduced ourselves my name is Sam or Samuel if you want to be fancy and this is my partner Gabriel."he said.

"Gabe." The man in the Green jacket Chimed in causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"..This is my partner Gabe and we were wondering if you would like to be a part of our family." He said smiling.

You looked at Sam and then at Gabe,you then looked down at the floor.

"I don't understand… Why Me? Out of all the kids you could have chosen why do you want to adopt me?"

"Because we heard how kind and sweet you are,princess what happened to your parents was wrong we know that its been hard for you to socialize with people and we want to help you." Gabriel said kindly

"But I don't have any talents…im not good at music like Julie,Emily is really good at sports laura makes really cool paintings I..I just like to read."you said holding your book close to your chest.

Sam's eyes widened "what book do you have there F/N?" He asked causing a small smile to appear on your face.

"the wizard of OZ….its  
..its one of my favorites." You said handing sam your book over the table.

He held your book gently and showed Gabriel.

"Cute story kiddo you know sammy would spoil you rotten with books." Gabe said causing Sam to chuckle.

"Totally I'd get Dean to make you a huge bookcase and we would fill it with all your favorites." He said smiling.

"And I would definitely spoil you rotten with candy ...of course you would have to brush your teeth but it would all be worth it."Gabriel said sweetly.

Your eyes widened "Really?...you would do all that for me?"you asked causing sam to smile.

"Of course we would love for you to be our daughter F/N."

You cried tears of joy when sam said this and before they could ask you what was wrong you got out of your chair and ran into their arms.

They looked at each other and smiled down at you.

"We'll take good care of you cupcake." Gabriel said placing a Gentle kiss on your head.

"I think God...or one of his angels heard your prayer F/N." Sam said looking at you and then at Gabriel.

You wanted to ask as sam what he meant but you were too happy to care at the moment you now had a Dad (Sam) and a papa (Gabriel) you finally had a family.


End file.
